A Righteous Sacrifice
by Reniee Maxwell
Summary: A hero has died, he died with honor but it is still hard to let go until the end.


I've had this story on my flash drive for awhile. I have recently gotten a new laptop and going to be starting college again so bear with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

* * *

><p>A Righteous Scarface<p>

It was a sad day in Central, the one they called the full metal alchemist was dead. How can that be you ask? Let me take you back a few months ago. It was a chilly autumn's day and Edward Elric has just celebrated his eighteenth birthday with a few close friends when they gotten the news that all alchemists were called to war.

It would seem that war between Central and Ishavil had reached a boiling point and if something did not happen soon, the whole country would be in trouble. Two days later, Edward, and his commanding officer, Roy Mustang was shipped off to war.

Before going to their separated bases, both men had promised each other that they both would come home alive and in one peace, however…that was not going to be, Edward was on a supply train heading toward the front lines when it happened.

You see, it was Edward's duty to protect the only supply line to and from the front lines and to the soldiers since all other ways had been blocked.

Someone bordered the train without their knowledge and planted a bomb fashioned from alchemy and set the timer to a time that it could do the most damage. During his rounds, Edward found the bomb and warned the two other men as well as the conductor to get off the train, just as he jumped, the bomb exploded prematurely.

The explosion caused Edward to hit the ground hard and roll a few feet before coming to rest in a crumpled heap, when the men from the train caught up to him, they knew that he did not survive the blast.

A week passed and with it, the end of the war and word had spread that Edward Elric had been killed. Roy had caught wind of the news as well, and like so many was in disbelief that it was true however when he saw Edward's body, he broke down and cried for the first time in years.

Roy felt numb was he watched as Edward's casket was being brought out to its resting place. Lying on top of the casket was the state military flag as well as the young man's famous red coat which drove the fact home that the man was not coming back and that he was really dead.

A cry from his left startled him some but did not let it show as he moved his head some to see Winry sobbing into a very human Alphonse's chest causing Roy's heart to ache even more. Roy knew that the young Rockbell loved the elder Elric and Edward had once confined in him that he (Edward) was planning to surprise Winry on her birthday that ask for her hand in marriage but now that was never going to happen.

As the preacher started to speak, it started to rain lightly but no one made a move to open any umbrellas, in a way it was fitting thought Roy as he watched the last of the dirt was pile on top of Edwards's grave. Even the sky was crying for the loss of a great friend, brother, comrade and fellow alchemist.

After the service, Roy started to head back to his apartment it was an empty feeling knowing that Edward as no longer among the living, however what Roy didn't know that Edward was not truly gone, but rather now was a ghost watching over the depressed man.

It was odd watching your own funeral to say the least. At least that is what one Colonel Edward Elric thought as he stood with the gathered people. It did not really matter if he was there or not since no one could see him. In death, he had been promoted two ranks for honorable acts during war. Looking over Winry, he touched her cheek and wiped away a few of her tears, then would touch his brother's shoulder as if tell them not to be sad. He had kept a close eye on Roy; he was the one who he (Edward) was most worried about, even though they had their moments, they had grown to be close friends as subordinate and commander.

When he had seen Roy leave after the funeral, Edward had followed his commander and was now sitting on the edge of the couch watching the man drink himself stupid, shaking his head some as he now took the halo that had been hanging above his head, it pegged him odd that he had gone to heaven considering everything he had done and would turl it around his finger some in boredom. It soon slipped off his finger and hit a photo on the wall causing it to fall and crash to the floor.

Roy jumped when he heard the photo crash to the floor, standing shakily and very drunk, he made his way over to the photo where it lay unharmed on the floor, hiccuping some he picked the picture up and flopped down on the couch some as his eyes unfocused and focuses some on the picture. It was a picture of Edward's 18th birthday that was held at the headquarters with just the small group of friends, Edward was grinning like a mad man to whoever was taking the photo.

Choking back a sob Roy sat the photo down as the rush of good and bad moments he had with the pipsqueak of an alchemist came rushing to him as he now held his face in his hands, he had lost a man he considered a brother to a stupid war with rebels that wanted revenge at the county for what they had done to their people.

Edward looked at Roy as the poor man sat on the couch, he never knew that he had touched so many people in his short life, going over to the man he put his hand on Roy's shoulder trying to comfort the man but knew it was a half-baked idea since he couldn't really do anything because he was a ghost and couldn't be seen.

Roy looked up feeling the touch but let out a heart wrenching cry when he realized no one was there. Unable to take this any longer, he stood and took out his service gun, they had made a promise to stick together no matter what, Ed had died and left this world so Roy thought if it would end his pain, he would follow.

Ed's eyes widen when he seen what Roy was doing and soon launched himself at the older man just as Roy started to pull the trigger back and effetely tackled the man to the floor causing the bullet to hit the ceiling rather than it's intended target.

"You bastard what makes you think that killing yourself will solve anything? Granted it's better than doing Human transmutation but still killing yourself isn't the way to go!"

As he screamed at Roy, Roy was shocked when he had been tackled and didn't understand until Ed started to appear still holding him down in a tackle, the gun having fallen out of his hand and sliding under the work desk and thus out of his reach.

"E-ed but how you are dead?"

Ed blinked some as he looked down; he was see through but could be seen.

"As a doorknob but that is beside the point, what the hell were you thinking? I might be dead but that doesn't mean you should go around shooting yourself."

Roy looked at Edward, he was still in disbelief that he was seeing the young man and figured he was just dreaming the whole thing but feeling the ice cold touch when Ed tried to punch him for not answering made him realize that he wasn't dreaming.

"I failed, I failed you, myself everyone."

Ed rolled his eyes some at the man's answer.

"You didn't fail anyone, I knew the risks long before we went into battle, if it helps, I didn't feel anything when I died."

Roy would just nod a bit, it was better to die peaceful then in pain and suffering, getting up with Edward's help, both men sat on the couch and talked until Roy had started to fall asleep, as he did, he was glad to see Edward one last time, the young man died peaceful and with honor of protecting his country and his people, it also gave Roy the courage to go on and become the greatest Furher Central has ever seen. Years later and at an old age, Roy retried and would eventually pass away peaceful in his sleep, opening his eyes, a smile soon graced his lips when Ed smiled down at him and welcomed him home at last.

The End


End file.
